fourteen and glowing a danny phantom and kim possible crossover fanfic
by tehairbendingdemighost
Summary: Summary in side. My first fanfic so please don't be mad if I update monthy I will try to update more and more often. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

fourteen and glowing

**what if Jasmine Fenton was kim possibles mother and didn't tell her about Danny's little secret. and danny and Sam had kids. twins Lillith and Jonathan Fenton the super hero double. And their little brother Peter the normal one. And when Kim tells her mother about a kidnapping case in amity park. And she finds a new evil that decides to show its ugly face. Will kim and the Fenton twins and their little brother rise above this new threat or will this new evil throw them over the side. **

**p.s. I don't own any thing but lillith Jonathan and their little brother oh and I don't own danny phantom or kim possible if I did they would still be running.**

**Middleton time 8:30 pm on Friday. **

**Jazz's pov**

**it was a unusual night at the hospital there was a weeping woman standing at the edge of a man's bed. but that's not what I was talking about suddenly the was a a scream in a room and as I turned on my heels and ran over I saw some thing that I thought my brother took care of **

**"skucker" I whispered and pressed a button on my watch and pointed with my hand "what are you doing here" I snarled at the ghost. (very sorry if this story's characters seem out of character.) **

**"ah the whelps sister." he said as if he was not surprised to see me. "I was looking for the whelp do you know where he is?" **

**"and why would I tell you?" I asked getting the wrist Fenton thermos ready.**

**"oh well if I can't have his pelt I go for the teen hero kim possible." with he grinned before he saw what I was doing. but he was too late because a blue light appeared and suckedhim in. **

**"i knew that I needed to keep this with me." I said under my breath. untill I saw what was in here or who was in here. I saw a child siting on her bed looking scared shaking her tan skin looked pale. **

**"are you okay?" I asked her. as I saw her look up at me and stare in a mix of terror admiration and trust all mixed into her look. **

**"Yes where did the ghost go?" her voice shaking as she was laying down. **

**"he's gone." I said not wanting to tell her where he was.**

**"can you stay with me?" she asked "I don't like hospitals. or places with any needles or sharp things. my mom says it get it from my dad." she said shuging **

**"who..." I started asking the the speaker said "doctor possible please report to surgery."**

**"I'll be back." I promised to the girl. And dashed out of the room.**

**(as I said before am not a good writer I am doing my best. I haven't watched kim possible for a while so sorry if I don't get it. p.s. sorry I write slow.)**

**Middleton 8:00 am Saturday **

**Kim's pov**

**"Hey mom." I said running down the stairs into the kitchen. to my mother who was sitting in the kitchen on the phone I normally don't ease drop on my family but I was standing there listening and waiting. this is what was going on.**

**"Yes Danny I did say skucker." 'skucker? who's skucker' **

**"Yes he was looking for you and he attacked Tucker's daughter." ( p.s. the girl in the hospital.) **

**"Yes Tucker has a daughter." 'who's Tucker?'**

**"well I was think I could come with the family and visit"**

**"really? Oh I forgotten, how's Sam and the kids."**

**"Oh so..." My mother stopped for a second then said "I'm very sorry Danny. bye."**

**And she hung up and said**

**"Kim now what did you want?"**

**"Oh right I have a mission."**

**"where is it?" my mother asked.**

**"some where called amity park." My mother brighted up after I said that.**

**"perfect" as she walked off to tell the rest of family that they were going some where.**

**"mom are going to wait after the mission so all of us can go?"**

**"No because we are going to visit my brother your uncle in amity park."**

**I stopped walking and stared. "I have a dangerous mission and your going to take the family?"**

**"Kimmy my brother know some things about being how you say a crime fighting teenager"**

**"really?" I said trying not to get over excited. "maybe he can give me a few pointers." **

**"I'm sure he would." My mother said laughing. "honey can you fetch your brothers?" she said picking up the phone to cal my dad.**

**"Yes ma'am" and I ran up the stairs to get my little brothers "JIM TIM GET DOWN HERE."**

**sorry I have writer block. **

**f **


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the phantoms

Middleton 10:00am Saturday

kim pov

"so Kim what's this I hear about amity park?" my father asked me.

"I heard that it's been the most haunted town in the US." Ron said shaking. "for ten years in a row!"

"ghosts please it's so not the drama. it's probably some advertising stunt."

"honey," my mother said looking serious. "i did live in amity park for a good portion of my life. I was there for most of the ghost attacks."

"so when are we going?" the twerps asked.

"around tomorrow morning but kim is going a head to start on her mission and Ron? do you have permission from your parents yet?" my mom asked.

"yes Mrs. Possible." Ron said holding up his bag and Rufus got out of his pocket. And started chattering.

"good we'll take your bags and I'll tell my brother so I coming early." My mother said as she walked into the kitchen and my Father took Ron's bags.

"Now you two." he said pointing at Jim and Tim. "go get packed."

"hicka bicka boo?" Tim started

"hoo sha" Jim finished them doing a fist bump. And runing up the stairs.

"I just told my brother your coming with a friend early." My mom said returning. "and tomorrow morning we will be there. so you better get going."

"okay love you." I said giving my mom and dad. "see you tomarrow" and ran put she door. dragging Ron by the hand.

amity park 1:00 pm

none pov

"shego" a man in dark blue and blue skin said "this shall control all the ghosts in the ghost zone and I shall take over the earth!"

"Dr. drakken" the woman in green and black jump suit said "your too loud."

"for once I have to agree with shego we could hear you back in Middleton." kim possible said striking a fighting stance. And Ron tries to but as he did. his pants fell down.

"awe man."

gggggggg


	3. Chapter 3 dinner with the fentons

forgot I don't own danny phantom or Kim possible if I did they would still be running.

some where in amity park 1:00 pm

Kim's pov

as Ron was stuggling to pull his pants up shego and i started fighting me discontent attacks and attacking with kicks punches. while I heard a sharp cry for help and at shoulder like Ron so I turned my head to look and of course I got kicked in the head and my vision started to go black last thing I saw was two kids with white hair and jump suits a lot like shegos jump suit but black and white throwing bluish green and dark green blasts. then my vision went black compelty.

some where in amitypark 1:00 pm

Jonathan's pov

me and my sister were walking by a ware house by the docks And we saw green flashing lights.

"Hey sis." I said to my sister who looked over her short black hair pulled back in a pony

tail her cold blue eyes looked over at me and she asked "what?"

"up for some ghost hunting?"

"dad said we still have to train.

"awe come on'." I whined.

"fine but if I get in trouble I'll say I was covering you butt again." she said as we were walking up so the door. And we saw a girl about sixteen and a boy about the same age. the girl took a fighting stance so did the boy but as we did his pants fell to the floor.

"awe man" we hear him say.

"forget about covering my butt you might want to cover his." I laughed at my own joke and my sister elbowed aim in the stomach.

"I thing they have it under control." My sister Lillith said slowly but then there was a sharp cry for help from the boy. And the girl turned her ahead to look and she got kick in the head and fell a few feet onto the floor and then me and my sister looked at each at other and transformed in to or ghostly alter egos. our hair no another black but white and our clothes now black and white jump suits and my sister's eyes no longer a blue but a shocking glowing bluish green and my eyes no longer the normal grey color but now a glowing toxic green much like my dad's. And we went after the woman who had the glowing green hands.

"Hey lady who are you?"

' get the remote from the guy with the blue skin.' I sent to my sister ' I'll take care of the lady'

' okay I hope this guy is more of a challenge. he reminds me of the box ghost.' my sister thought back

"awe what cute little kids." she said "I'm shego the last person you'll ever speak to." as she snarled she last part and leaped up at him sending ecto rays at me I went intangible.

' I remember what part of training'

And shot back hiting her as she jumped again and knocked her out and I put a and cuffs on her and went to help my sister. who had just shot the guy with a ecto blast when he tried to to run away.

"what took you so long?"

"I don't know dink brain." I snapped at her

"I'm gonna tell mom" and floated a foot above the ground and didn't that the red head and the guy were waking up.

some where in amity park 1:50

Ron's pov

I remember my pants falling down and kim going to fight shego and at cry for help and Rufus complaining. And a pain then i was down a and kim was down then nothing.

when I woke up I had a killer headache and I saw kim starting to get up. And I saw two teens floating. they must have heard my groaning because they disappeared.

amity park Fenton works 4:00 pm Saturday

Lillith pov

"mom Jonathan called me a dink brain coming home" I whined

"Jonathan" my mom Sam said "you know your not supposed to call you sister names."

"i wish I could." My brother said under his breath.

"what was that? Jonathan" I some times wonder if my mom was part ghost she had ears like one. just then the was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT." me and Jon yelled but we're stopped by my mom.

"DANNY SHE'S HERE!" she yelled down to the lab and she could hear a loud clang and a shuffle of feet. And dad and Peter ran up the stairs.

"okay Peter close up the lab." then looking to me and Jon "And remember no ghost powers this week is all family time with aunt jazz and her family." My dad said walking to the door.

"but it's impossible not to. we are still getting control we could go though the floor at any second." Jon said as he was sinking though the floor.

"Jon look down." My little brother Peter said snickering.

And Jon mom walked over and pulled him up.

"just try."

"hello. I'm Daniel Fenton." My dad said opening the door. And shaking hands a with a girl.

"Hi Mr Fenton I'm kim and this is Ron." I gasped and whispered to Jon

"it can't be."

"please come in I'm so glad to see my ninice" (I don't know how to spell it.)

as she walked in she said hi and asked about the sleeping arrangements.

"Oh of courseyou will be sleeping in Lili's room."

"Lili?" she said confused

"It's my dad's pet name for me." I said.

"and Ron will be in Jon's room."

"when Jazz gets here..."

"Jazz?" Ron and kim asked confused.

"Oh yea sorry." he said laughing. "when your Mom arrives I will show them their room but since she told me that she will be arriving tomorrow..." he trailed off.

"Lillith, Jonathan please show our guests to their room. And Peter go clean your room you really shouldn't have so many inventions saying around."

"Yes ma'am." and we all dashed off.

"follow us." we said together.

"kim do you like reading books?" I asked

"not much time with being a full time hero and balancing that and home work."she said walking up the stairs.

"I know the feeling." I muttered

"what did you say?"

"Oh nothing it's just I have to work and do home work." I said it was true but not the full truth. "and I have dyslexia so that doesn't help."

"Oh well.. I'm guessing this is your room." she said pointing to a dark purple room.

"yea it is there's a bunk bed in each of our rooms so it should be fine." I said randomly sitting on my bunk.

"so your Mom said some thing about your brother Peter' inventions." and I laugh

"My brother got a double douse of genius. my mom's grandfather invented the spinning floss thingy and my grandparents were inventors." My smile was widening.

"wow." that was all this teen fighter could say? just then a explosion went off down in the kitchen with a whole lot of yelling. I jumped up and ran down stairs.

"mom what happened?" I ran down coughing

"I tried to cook dinner-cough- it exploded." just as my dad ran in the Fenton creep bat in hand.

"what happened?"

"dinner exploded." I replied my dad groaned.

" Sam go sit down and I'll cook the dinner." he said to my mother as he made sure that there wasn't any fire.

"okay honey." mom said as she walked off.

~LINE BREAK AND TIME SKIP~

amity park Fentonworks 7:00 pm

Danny's pov

tonight was interesting to say the least NO ghosts and well there wasn't any twins sinking though the floor. there was one explosion but that's normal when Sam tries to cook. I just hope that the kids don't inherent their mother's cooking skills. or else their spouses will be doomed. then I felt someone put their elbow on my shoulder.

"so chief danny what's on the menu today." Sam whispered in my ear

"vegetarian lasagna and for thoses who want meat a beef lasagna." I whispered back.

"yum"

"you mind telling every one that dinners ready?"

"okay" Sam said walking away and to the stairs "KIDS DINNER TIME." she yelled up. And they all came running down like a stampede.

"vegetarian lasagna or beef lasagna?"

"vegetarian!" Peter and Lili yelled.

"meat." Jon and Ron said

"both please and thank you." kim said.

And I passed out the lasagna.

"so uncle Dan."kim said "mom said that you used to be a teenage crime fighter."

I raised my eyebrows.

"well I wasn't really but I did fight ghost."

"Oh cool."

"okay so how's jazz?" Sam asked. who started eating.

"Oh mom she's good."

"good."and there was silence the rest of the meal.

okay this one is a bit longer then the other ones and r&r please and send ideas sorry if the characters are wrong.

mmm


End file.
